Simon Snow - La bataille finale
by hugobeaupre
Summary: Simon Snow lors de sa dernière bataille contre les forces du mal.


_Simon Snow_

Tout le monde connaît Simon Snow. Tout le monde connait le héros qui a traversé les sept enfers, celui qui a défait la presque totalité de l'armée de la Monotonie Rampante. Tout le monde connaît le héros qui a survécu… Mais savent-ils qu'il est sur le point de mourir?

« Combien d'ennemis je me suis donc créé durant mes sept années à Watford? Combien de personnes sont mortes à cause de moi?», se demandait Simon. Cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'il avait quitté l'école de magie, après que des sbires Rampants aient réussi à s'y introduire et à tuer autant d'étudiants que d'enseignants. Il ne cessait de penser à tout ce qu'il avait engendré depuis sa première altercation avec la créature. Il n'arrivait qu'à voir du négatif, même si ses compagnons lui affirmaient le contraire. « Comment Baz et Pénélope peuvent-ils comprendre ce que je vis, ça n'est pas après eux qu'en est Celui-dont-on-doit-éviter-de-nommer. » se répétait encore une fois Simon après les sermons de ses amis sur la positivité supposée qu'il aurait également engendré. Ses meilleurs amis l'avaient suivi sans se questionner, sans même savoir si Simon avait un plan autre que celui de fuir. Il en avait un, il y pensait depuis un moment avant de quitter Watford, mais il avait attendu le moment propice avant de le confier à ses amis. Ce moment était survenu après une attaque surprise des Rampants, où ils avaient failli y passer. Simon leur avait tout avoué lorsqu'ils réussirent à s'extirper de l'embuscade. Simon ne leur avait pas avoué à quel point il était heureux qu'ils l'aient suivi après sa fuite, ils comptaient énormément à ses yeux, c'est pourquoi il s'en voudrait s'ils devaient mourir par sa faute. Le plan était de trouver la Monotonie et de le tuer.

Ils étaient, depuis maintenant quatre jours, cachés dans une grotte dans la région de Wales. Baz préparait leur repas de la journée lorsque Pénélope arriva en courant, exténuée.

Ils sont tout près, je les ai aperçus à environ deux kilomètres d'ici.

Comment ont-ils pu nous trouver, nous avons pris toutes les précautions nécessaires! S'alarma Baz.

Simon se leva et sorti sa baguette magique.

Du calme, nous sommes prêts.

Ils sortirent de leur cachette pour apercevoir autant de Rampants qu'ils n'en avaient jamais vu. D'un coup d'œil, ils se donnèrent le signal… Et chargèrent. La suite, pour Simon, ne fut qu'explosion de silhouettes noirâtres, de cris stridents et d'étincelles volant de sa baguette pour aller percuter les créatures. Baz quant à lui, était sur les arrières de Pénélope, décochant des charges mortelles dès qu'une créature apparaissait devant eux. Jamais il ne se permettrait de perdre Pénélope. Ils entendirent Simon hurler et coururent à son secours, en se frayant un chemin lumineux dans la noirceur que formaient les sbires. Simon était aux prises d'une main griffue d'un sbire, entouré par une centaine d'autres. Tous psalmodiaient son nom. _Snow, Snow, Snow_. Baz était à trois mètres de Simon lorsque le temps s'arrêta. Ils étaient conscients, mais ne pouvaient bouger, ils ne pouvaient que voir les Rampants former une immense cercle autour d'eux, pour ne former qu'un.

Elle était à leurs côtés. Il s'agissait d'un piège, dans lequel ils s'étaient rués. La Monotonie était apparue à quelques centimètres du visage de Simon. Ce dernier pouvait ressentir un froid glacial s'insinuer dans ses os. Dans un vieux dialecte anglais, la Monotonie lui dit :

_Tu es tombé dans mon piège Snow, tu pensais pouvoir me tuer, mais tu as échoué. _

Pourquoi… la magie, râla Simon

_Parce que ce monde ne mérite pas de vivre avec la magie, vous ne l'utilisez pas pour ce quoi elle a été créée. Elle est promise à de plus grands desseins. _

Je vais te tuer

_Comme tous ceux qui ont essayé avant toi, sauf qu'il n'en reste pas un._

À cet instant, la créature retourna Simon et il vit ses amis se faire transpercer par des lances noires, puis s'échouer au sol. Il était pris d'épouvante, il s'était juré de les sauver.

_You know nothing Jon Snow_

Mon nom, c'est Simon, dit-il en sortant un des plus gros pistolets existants.

C'était son plan, utiliser une arme non-magique pour abattre le plus puissants des magiciens.

Survint une énorme explosion blanche, laquelle fût même aperçue par les Inmagiciens et qui fût également reportée aux nouvelles internationales.


End file.
